


Foul

by eyed_rasins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lance is just hot, M/M, nd keith is hella gay, sry for any spelling mistakes, this is my first fic on here idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyed_rasins/pseuds/eyed_rasins
Summary: Keith waits at home for Lance to come home for a run. Taken aback by his looks, Keith get lured in.





	Foul

**Author's Note:**

> So ya, how are you? This is my first work here on Ao3 (or anywhere on the net) So have a read. If you read the tags you know whats coming up sooooooo enjoy (plz)

Keith watches the smoke from the candle dance through the air. His breath disrupting its natural movement. he was having one of those moments with himself, when he was lost in his own existence, but still completely synced with reality. the sky outside was gray, but the feeling that it wasn't going to rain was strong. He at least hoped it wasn't, cause a certain someone would't like it. It kinda amused Keith, but at the same time, he wanted to keep this day as good as possible. it had been a relaxing Sunday, and keeping it that way rinsed Keith's soul in a way people couldn't. Not even him.

Kieth got the mail, as if he expected someone to be at the door, but it had only been 40 minutes. he threw them haphazardly on the dining table, and went into the office to tidy up. 5 minutes passed, then 5 again, and again until a click was heard, and footsteps, and the sound off clothes being toyed with. Keith froze for a second, but then turned towards the door, and in the gap between the door and the door frame, stood a tall skinny man in running gear, taking his gloves off. Keith straightened his shirt and quickly finished up, but "accidentally" left some pens floating on the table. 

Lance was facing the TV, when someone wrapped themselves around his waist. knowing who it was, he played it cool, and Keith buried his face into his neck. Lance smiled to himself and let the moment spill into his mind and soul. The way the man in his life wrapped his arms around him, surrounding him with love and comfort made his otherwise lonely heart feel safe and secure. He could feel Keith's breath against his neck and the tickling sensation it had on him made him wince away; out of Keith's grip. 

"s-stop!" Lance let out a laugh and turned to face his boyfriend "that tickles you know". His voice was soft ass well as his expression. Keith couldn't help but take in all of Lances beautiful features. The way his hair framed his sculptured, tan face. His long eyelashes, curved nose bridge; and his mouth.

His wonderful mouth. Soft lips that naturally curled in the corners. Sarcastic and snarly by day. Sexy and foul by night. What lay on the inside was what really intrigued Keith, and the longer he though about it, the more he wanted it. As tempting as it was for him to go for it, he restrained himself. At this moment, Lances needs came first.  
"sorry.." Keith scratched the back of his neck as a smirk smeared across Lances face. "you know" he said, as a hand made it's way onto Keith's shoulder, drawing him closer to the Cuban and meeting his eyes. "After that run, i feel awfully sweaty so, I'm gonna hop under the shower before we get any further OK?" 

As his jaw dropped slightly by Lances words and what they meant, his hand massaged Keith's shoulder, made it's way down his back and found his ass, giving a tight squeeze. He leaned in close to Keith's ear, and with a hot breath he whispered:

"Don't miss me too much".

Foul.


End file.
